Guardian Angel
by PickingViolets
Summary: Sometimes when you leave this Earth you have the chance to do something extraordinary. To change the entire course of someone's life. Derived from "A Fresh Start."
1. Chapter 1

Dave watched. He carefully and lovingly watched after his charges. That was his job. He was a guardian angel, caretaker of certain residents on Earth. His newest charge intrigued him. There was something about this man. Why was he so familiar?

The earthly memories of guardian angels faded pretty quickly once they were accepted into the ranks. Why did it seem like he knew this man? Like he remembered him from somewhere? Dave followed along behind the man like a shadow. He observed as his charge came and went, going about his day-to-day business. Med school came and went and the man started his career as an emergency room doctor. The town where the hospital was located, some of its inhabitants... it all looked so familiar.

Dave spent his days protecting the man from the typical things. He stopped him from being hit by a reckless driver by tripping the man slightly so that he stepped in a puddle. The doctor cursed to himself at the feeling of his now wet trousers while the speeding car flew past, inches away. Dave shifted gravity slightly so that the scalding hot coffee that was about to spill down the man's lap fell back into the cup instead. These were the normal duties of guardian angles. Bigger things, such as altering the course of someone's life for the better or gifting them with something rare, were completely up to each individual guardian angel and their own discretion. The Big Man grilled each potential guardian carefully before altering their status, and trusted them completely. David was still pretty new to his job and had yet to step out of the normal boundaries. This one seemed special though. This might be the job where he really had the chance to do something life-changing for someone. That was the point after all. Being a guardian angel went beyond just enjoying eternal bliss. It was about wanting to help and give back to those who desperately needed it. Some did it because of the purely altruistic nature that they had somewhat retained from their time on earth. Some did it because they felt they needed to redeem themselves of past wrongs. Whatever the reason, it was a good way to spend eternity.

Dave walked around the small office, unnoticed by the doctor as he sat at his desk making phone calls and filling out paperwork. It had been a slow day. The doctor was a fairly cautious person by nature and secluding himself to his office for hours at a time left little for Dave to protect against.

"Yes, this is doctor Kurt Hummel. Yes, from Lima Memorial. I was wondering..."

_Wait_, Dave thought, '_Kurt_'... '_Lima_'... _I know why this all seems so familiar._ Making sure that the doctor was in no immediate danger he rushed off, knowing who he had to talk to.

* * *

Dave didn't have to wait long. The Big Man saw him right away.

"How can I help you, David."

"I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"My newest charge. We used to go to high school together. I teased him. Mocked him. Shoved him in lockers."

"I'm very aware."

"Doesn't he deserve someone better? Someone who didn't try to ruin his life for years?"

"Maybe I think that he deserves a guardian who will understand why it's necessary to make his life truly extraordinary."

"Oh."

* * *

Dave watched Kurt carefully after that. The guardian started to notice small things about the man that he had been previously unaware of, being only concerned with his immediate safety. He noticed how the doctor would take extra special care of his littlest patients. Kurt would sing to and joke with them to ease any anxiety or discomfort and always had stickers and suckers in his pocket as a reward. He noticed the doctor observe any father and son duos within his vicinity, a longing expression ever present. A plan began to formulate in the guardian's mind and he slowly put the pieces together.

He planted the idea of foster care in Kurt's head. He watched as the idea grew and smiled to himself the day Kurt talked to his brother, who was a social worker, about signing in himself up. None too soon...

* * *

Murmurings were going around within the guardian angel network. Something big was about to go down. A young couple was about to lose their lives. A young couple expecting a baby. At their weekly assembly, Dave approached the two angels who were currently the guardians of the couple. They were stoic, not out of the ordinary for an angel, but they were especially so. Dave understood why. He had lost charges before. Even though every guardian there knew that when it was someone's time… it was their time. Nothing could change that. It didn't make it easy though. Losing someone you spent every day of your eternity protecting would always be hard.

"Who will get the child?" David dared to ask.

"It hasn't been decided yet."

"I think I know where the babe should go."

"Then you know who to talk to, David."

* * *

"Are you sure?" The Big Man spoke to Dave. "It's rare for a guardian to take on two charges at once."

"Yes sir. I want to do this."

"So be it."

* * *

Dave watched the dramatic scene unfold at the hospital. The panicked yells from the E.R.

"O2 stats are dropping!"

"We're going to need a transfusion over here."

"It's too late, we need to get that baby out now!"

"Prep the O.R!"

* * *

Dave watched the entire staff grieve.

"We lost them both."

"What in the world will happen to the kid."

* * *

Dave watched Kurt slip off to his secret place of reflection beyond the wooded lot in the back of the hospital. He joined him there and pulled the man to his feet, guiding him back inside, step-by-step. Once inside, they made their way to the NICU. Dave looked between his two charges carefully. He had to handle this just right. He gently tilted the newborn's head toward the doctor and encouraged the babe to open his tiny eyes… and look directly into Kurt's. He didn't need to do any more prompting. Not a pull on Kurt's hand, not a tug of his heartstrings. Blue eyes met blue eyes. It was done. It was love.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- To Chloe, Arianah, Aryne, and Adrianah :) This is my twist on your request. I hope you enjoy! Enjoy your two weeks of rest before the insanity begins! A good insanity though :) So excited for you! You're gonna be great :)

Love,

PickingViolets

* * *

Blaine gazed out of his window as he pulled his one-year-old daughter close to him. He swallowed the hard feeling in his throat as he willed the tears to stay away. He was good at this. He was good at pretending. It was just another fight. No big deal. Those mysterious texts that Alex received, those last minute business trips... they were normal, right? No big deal. The distance he saw growing in Alex's eyes every day... no big deal...

This was just a phase. This was normal. No big deal...

Dave watched on silently. His job required a certain amount of detachment. Emotions were human and he was not human anymore. He was something far greater. He was more powerful. He was a guardian. Still, the emotions of the human he used to be were not gone entirely. This was part of the blessing and curse of his position. Just enough detachment to do what needed to be done without hesitation. Just enough emotion to be able to sense his charge's pain and suffering.

For Dave though, this case was personal. That wasn't normal for a guardian. They did their jobs and they did it with great satisfaction, but as soon as their charge passed away themselves or moved to a place in their lives where they no longer needed special care, the guardian moved on with hardly a backward glance. Dave couldn't have moved on from this case if he tried, not until he was sure all was well... and it was far from being well.

This one. This one would do well. He was in just as much pain, just as lonely. He wanted the same things from life as the doctor.

Dave hesitated. What he was about to do was technically against the rules. After a moment of consideration he decided that it was worth it.

He leaned in and placed warm hands on both of the dark curly heads.

The tiny girl, tossing restlessly, stilled suddenly and slipped into a blissful sleep filled with dreams of Baby Einstein, honey-nut Cheerios and snuggles from her daddy's arms. Even at her delicate age she could sense the tension in the home and it had been unsettling for her.

Blaine felt his daughter relax and saw the content smile on her face. Just the sight of this was enough to give him a measure of peace. Suddenly though, he was filled with an inexplicable feeling that things would be fine. He had no idea when. He had no idea how. He just knew that it would be. A sudden drowsiness overcame him and he slipped into the same deep, dream-filled sleep as his daughter. His dreams though, were filled with sharp images of a handsome doctor. The brown-haired man was tired and lonely, yet despite those things the sight of him filled the nurse with an indescribable happiness. He knew without a doubt that he could make that tiredness, that loneliness, disappear.

Blaine woke the next morning feeling odd, like there was something very important that he should remember. For just a second, the images that had been so sharp last night swept through his mind in a haze. Then they were gone. Blaine shook his head to clear it and smiled when a tiny warm body climbed into his lap.

"Dada, nuggle." Addy demanded. Her curls were just getting long enough that he was able to pull the top half into tiny pigtails. She was getting more adorable every day.

"Whatever you want, princess." He held her close. The pleasant feeling he had woken with faded away when he glanced over to Alex's empty space in the bed and remembered that his husband was on the couch. A couch he had to pass to make breakfast.

Where was the content feeling he had woken up with? Why did life seem so heavy again all of a sudden?

Dave looked on with sadness and left the house.

* * *

"This is incredibly unorthodox, David."

"I know, sir."

"Technically this man and his daughter already have guardians."

"May I ask what 'technically' means?"

The Big Man hesitated, choosing his wording carefully.

"Their current guardians have been... rather lackadaisical about their duties. It is being investigated by the high council."

"Yes, it's fairly obvious that they have been neglected." Dave spoke up with barely disguised anger. He immediately calmed himself though, remembering who he was talking to. The Big Man just looked at him with amusement and not a little respect.

"Never in history has a guardian taken on four charges at once. It isn't done."

Dave tried his best to keep his gaze even, feeling his stomach drop. This was it. Whatever the Big Man said was final.

"You may not take over their guardianship..." Dave hung his head. "Yet." The guardian's eyes shot up quickly, feeling hope rise within him. "I cannot simply take them away from their charges before the investigation is finished... but you're right. It is obvious that they are neglected. I am giving you permission to do something that I have never done before. You have permission to step in when necessary to ease their load. Much like you did last night." Dave blushed and the Big Man smiled. "I am not chastising you for that act. It was one of love and concern. That is what we do. That is our purpose. If we fail to put the humans first then we have failed completely. Unfortunately more and more guardians are failing every day." The Big Man sighed with great heaviness and Dave suddenly realized the weight his leader bore. The fate and happiness of every single human on Earth. Overseeing millions and millions of guardians, trying to make sure they all did their job. It was an awe-inspiring thought. And there were never enough guardians. Never enough.

The Big man looked him in the eye intently.

"You are a rare gift to our ranks, David. I trust you. Take care of these humans. Change their lives and make it incredible."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"So, would you like to come in?" Kurt was blushing a little. This was the closest thing to a relationship that he had had in quite a while. Elliott was one and a half and his life had been chaos. He had just finalized the adoption and was wanting to find a way to lead a normal life now. Unfortunately, most guys had cancelled after the first date, the moment they found out about the little boy. He and Kevin had been out on three dates and things seemed to be going well.

"In a moment." Kevin leaned in and kissed Kurt again, pressing him down into the seat. Kurt let out a contented sigh, enjoying the make-out session. Things grew heated quickly and Kevin was starting to work on unbuttoning the doctor's shirt when Kurt stopped him.

"Trust me. I am thrilled to continue this but I'd rather do it inside where we have room to maneuver rather than in your front seat." Kurt stated shyly.

"I'm all for that." Kevin tossed back casually.

"One thing you need to know..." Kurt hesitated while fixing his shirt and preparing to open the door. "I have a son. I'm a single dad. If that's a problem for you I need to know now."

Dave had the advantage of hearing Kevin's thoughts.

_Oh man. This is a one-night stand if every I saw one. At least he's fucking hot._

Kurt only heard the words he spoke out loud.

"Oh no, that's great! I love kids!" He threw on his most charming smile and Kurt grinned back, starting to feel like this could really be something.

"Um, he's not... He's not in there right now is he? Not that I wouldn't want to meet him, but it would kind of put a cramp in our plans I'd assume." He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and kissed the doctor's ear.  
Kurt let out a soft laugh.

"No, he's at his grandma and grandpa's for the night. We'll be alone."

_Whew! Bullet dodged there. At least I'll be able to tap this with no interruptions and then get out before the brat comes home._

Dave narrowed his eyes. With sudden inspiration he moved a large stone from the edge of the sidewalk and put it right in Kevin's path. Kevin tripped, nearly sprawling on his face.

"Are you alright?" Kurt grabbed the man's hand to balance him. Kevin blushed furiously.

"Damn stone jumped right out in front of me." He spat out in an accusatory tone. Kurt looked at him oddly but didn't say anything.

Dave looked up when he heard a snicker. He could have sworn that it had come from Kevin's guardian. At the very least he noticed that the other angel had done nothing to stop it.

Dave couldn't help smiling to himself, knowing what was about to happen.

"Come on in. I think I have some wine..."

"Kurt! You're here! Oh my goodness, honey. I'm so sorry to ruin your date. I tried to call you but your phone went straight to voicemail." Carole rushed over to him, holding a crying Elliott and looking frazzled. "He's really sick. He vomited on all of the outfits you sent with him and the poor thing just wanted to be in his own bed so I really didn't have a choice but to come here. I'm so sorry!"

Dave looked with sympathy at the toddler. Kids get sick. He couldn't stop every pain that came the child's way. Life wasn't meant to be lived pain free. His job was to ease it though. He was easing the child's pain by giving him his father. The moment Elliott was in his daddy's arms he calmed significantly, snuffling a snotty face into Kurt's shoulder.

Disrupting the date was just a bonus.

Kurt sighed with disappointment but his first thought was for his son. He looked into the small face and the huge blue eyes stared back at him.

"It's okay, Carole. I'm so sorry you had to deal with this. I've got him now." He leaned in to kiss her cheek and give her a hug. "Go home, you look exhausted."

"Are you sure? I could stay and help tonight?" Kurt smiled.

"You're amazing and I appreciate it, but go home. I'm good."

She pressed kisses to both of her boy's heads and shot a small sympathetic smile at Kevin as she exited the front door.

"I'm so sorry about this, Kevin. We can reschedule..."

_Now._ Dave thought.

Elliott leaned over and threw up right on Kevin's shoes. Kurt gaped for a moment, trying to come up with an appropriate apology.

"Look what the little bastard did! These shoes are Italian leather!" Kevin roared, looking outraged and revolted at the same time.

Kurt was no longer feeling apologetic.

"At least the weather is warm. You can go barefoot." Kurt pushed him out the front door and slammed it.

That's enough. He's felt enough pain for now. Dave touched the toddler's stomach and the rumbling stopped. Dave pressed a hand to the child's face, the fever went down and his eyes drooped.

Kurt couldn't help but smile when he saw his son already starting to doze on his shoulder. He moved to the bathroom, hoping he could clean the boy up without waking him.

"You and me, kiddo." Kurt whispered as he ran a washcloth under the warm water. "We'll be enough."

The doctor only partly believed himself.

* * *

Dave crouched down in front of a two-year-old Addy and smiled at her. What he was doing now was only for the smallest of children, and not even every child, at that. Only the special ones.

He let her see him. She smiled back.

He comforted her when he could, singing her songs and making silly faces. He would place a hand on her curly locks to fill her with a peace when her parents were arguing.

Blaine tried desperately to keep the fighting from his little girl, but it wasn't always in his control.

Dave sighed when he heard the yelling coming from down the hall. Kurt and Elliott had been fine tonight so he had ducked out to check on his two newest charges. He had been thrilled to officially be given guardianship over them, but soon realized how difficult it was to have charges living in separate cities. He couldn't possibly be everywhere at once. He did the best he could. He knew deep down that this would work out in the end.

The guardian cupped the little girl's cheek, telling her to stay here and play. He sent an extra shot of reassurance through her, just in case.

"You are so fucking selfish, Blaine!" Alex stormed through the kitchen and threw a dish against the wall.

It wasn't really aimed at Blaine, but Dave redirected it slightly, just to be sure.

The plate shattered close enough to his head that the curly haired man felt a wave of anger sweep through him. He wasn't a violent person. He would never strike out at his husband... but this was getting old.

"I'm selfish?! I'm selfish because we had a trip planned for our family and you are cancelling it?! Again!"

"I'm not cancelling anything! You guys can still go without me!"

"We do everything without you, Alex!"

"Anything you do I provide for, Blaine! My work pays for all of this! I give you both anything you could want! I shouldn't be expected to put up with your whining when I'm only doing my job!"

Alex looked down as his phone buzzed and saw the incoming text. Blaine sighed when he saw his husband go to his phone. He knew he had lost him and that this conversation was over.

_Where are you? I'm at the hotel. Hurry up. I want you so bad! -Travis_

_I'm coming! I'm trying to get the bitch off my back. -Alex_

_You're such a sucker. Leave them. We could have fun all the time. -Travis_

_What can I say? I like having my cake and eating it too. -Alex_

_Dick. You're lucky you're such a good fuck. -Travis_

_Damn straight. Be there in ten. -Alex_

Dave watched on in silence, feeling the closest thing to pity that he was capable of.

"We're done discussing this. You guys go. Have fun. I'll be back next Thursday."

Blaine didn't bother responding. He just kept cleaning up the mess.

Alex shrugged and grabbed his bag to leave. Dave did the one thing he could. He reached out and touched Alex on the shoulder. Alex shuddered as something went through him. He suddenly felt off. He couldn't describe it. He looked at Blaine and felt something he had never felt before. For just a second he debated about not leaving... but he was so far beyond that. He took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Dave hoped this wouldn't backfire on him. He had never done something like this before.

He had planted a two seeds. One of guilt and one of regret.

* * *

Kurt was stressed. Everything irritated him. His job irritated him. His family irritated him. Elliott was irritating him.

That part killed him. It wasn't the little boy's fault that he wasn't talking. He was only two for goodness sake! Well, close to three now. Kurt would try to reassure himself but the fear and guilt were eating away at him.

_There must be something wrong with him. There must be something wrong with me..._

The doctor was standing at the bathroom sink, clutching the sides, feeling ready to break down. Suddenly he felt a tug on his leg. Elliott was standing there, sippy cup in one hand and juice bottle in the other. He thrust them both forward silently.

"Just a minute, El. We're about to eat dinner and you can have your juice then." Kurt spoke roughly and turned to take his glasses off so that he could wash his face, hoping it would revive him. He felt a steady rapping on his leg again. Elliott was tapping him with the cup anxiously. Kurt knew very well that this meant, 'Fine, just give me water then.' ... but he lost it.

"Talk to me, Elliott! If you want something to drink just say it! You can't keep doing this!"

Elliott's eyes widened and he took a small step backward. He set his cup aside and pulled on the strap of his little corduroy overalls. He swallowed hard and a couple of tiny tears escaped from his big blue eyes.

Kurt clapped his hand to his mouth in horror. He fell to his knees and pulled the boy into his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, baby! I can't believe I did that! Daddy didn't mean to yell at you! Please forgive me, baby! You talk whenever you want and not a moment sooner. Okay?" The doctor pulled back to look his little boy in the eye. He was beyond heartbroken to see the tears there. Elliott sniffed and leaned into his dad's shoulder. Kurt felt lost. He had no idea where to go from here.

Dave chose this moment to intervene.

He touched Kurt's shoulder and gave him some direction.

"Baby? Would you like to watch a cartoon for a few minutes? Daddy just needs to do something in his room. Okay?"

Elliott nodded.

Kurt shut himself in his room after settling Elliott down with Bob the Builder and a sippy cup full of juice. The last part may have been a guilt thing. He fell to his bed and let himself cry.

Dave sat down next to Elliott on the couch. The boy turned and smiled at him. Dave couldn't help but smile back.

He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, filling him with acceptance.

"You know how much your daddy loves you, right?"

Elliott nodded with another smile.

"Good. You just keep being you. Everything will be just fine."

Elliott nodded again with a shrug and focused on Bob the Builder.

Dave chuckled and went to Kurt. He entered the room and sat on the bed. He sent out a thought.

_Enough._

Kurt sighed and sat up, wiping his face and nodding to himself.

_That's enough. We're okay. I just need to hold it together._

He stood to go finish dinner and as he left the room Dave let Kurt pass right through him. Kurt gasped as he felt something wash through his body. He steadied himself and then sighed in relief, knowing that things would truly be alright.

Dave watched him with a smile. That had been a good choice, if he did say so himself.

He had filled him with contentment.

* * *

Dave stopped Addy from running out into the road after her bouncy ball.

Dave steadied Kurt's hands during an emergency surgery he had to perform.

Dave scooted the sharp knife back on the counter when Elliott reached his small hand up, looking for a cookie.

Dave reminded Blaine to double check the note he had written on a chart. Blaine had accidentally written the wrong dosage for a medication. The nurse scrambled to correct it.

Dave brought the job at Lima Memorial to the attention of Blaine's supervisor.

On the night of the big fight he nudged Blaine toward Alex's vibrating phone.

He brought Blaine's fighter instincts to the surface when Alex had moved to throw his punch.

He filled the nurse with courage and resolve the next morning as Blaine sat in the car, ready to leave but questioning himself.

He encouraged Kurt to take the night shift so that he would be at the hospital on the night Addy got sick.

From there, the boys pretty much took over.

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Kurt! Can you believe this?!" Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled the doctor into his lap. "We can do anything we want! We could stop working if we want! We can buy the kids anything! They can go to Harvard if they want!" Kurt smiled ecstatically. It wasn't the money making him smile, though it was seriously awesome. It was his man, his soon-to-be husband.

"I love seeing you so happy." Kurt whispered. Blaine looked at him adoringly.

"I don't think the world revolves around money. I wouldn't have become a nurse if I thought that." Blaine laughed and Kurt joined him. "I know without a doubt that we would have been just fine without it... but I love knowing that I can take care of you and our kids forever." Kurt sighed in contentment and leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"I'm still going to be a doctor, you know. I'm not quitting." Blaine grinned.

"Good, neither am I."

The kids were lying on the floor looking at a photo album. They saw their dads kissing again and Elliott rolled his eyes while Addy gave a resigned sigh and flipped the page.

They both started as they noticed a picture of Kurt with a taller, broad man. They had their arms around each other and were smiling. The two children looked at the picture and then to each other in shock.

"Daddy?" Elliott piped up.

"What, baby?" Kurt pulled away from Blaine long enough to answer but laughed when the nurse kissed his neck. Elliott rolled his eyes again.

"Who is this?" Elliott held up the album.

"Blaine, stop for a minute!" Kurt laughed. He stood and moved to see the picture better. His breath caught in his throat when he realized who it was. It took him a moment to steady himself before he spoke.

"That was a close friend of Daddy's." His voice was quiet.

"Where is he now?" Elliott asked in an uncertain voice.

Kurt hesitated before answering. His automatic answer seemed ludicrous to his own ears, considering what his beliefs had always been. Everything with Darla had shaken him though.

"He's in Heaven, honey." Blaine's head shot up in surprise. He stood from the couch and looked at the picture, realizing, even without asking, who it was. He pressed a kiss to the doctor's forehead.

Elliott looked at Addy and they both nodded in understanding. That made sense.

"Why do you ask, Elliott?"

Both children looked over to where Dave was sitting on the floor. He scooted another album their way and winked with a smile.

They shared a grin and took the new album he offered.

Elliott shrugged and looked back to the pictures.

"He just looks cool."


End file.
